


Afterparty

by Vector



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-10
Updated: 2009-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vector/pseuds/Vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of people in the streets of the citizen's quarter, but they all seem less than worried. Ending spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterparty

All of the monsters seem to have cleared out of Tarqaron - Rita mutters something about the effects of a large-volume dispersion of aer, but Yuri just counts it lucky. They'll have to learn to fight without their blastia no matter what, of course, but there are better situations for it than exhausted and facing down a pack of EX unicorns. Everyone's still grinning at their success when they make it back to Ba'ul and look out over the brightened horizon.

Judy glances once at him before steering them towards the capital.

He shouldn't have worried. By the time they land, there are knights already stationed around the whole perimeter of the city. Yuri stops by one as they approach.

"Hey there. How's it going?"

"Yuri!" The knight says brightly, and Yuri guiltily tries to place the voice. "The barrier's down, obviously, and it sounds like it will be for a while. But we're on top of it. Flynn's got us on short shifts while everyone works out patrols."

Yuri abruptly forgets about trying to recall the man's name. "Flynn's here?"

"Yeah, returned from that city of his just recently. He's coordinating the recovery efforts as acting Commandant," the knight quotes at him.

"Of course he is." Yuri says, mostly to himself. "Thanks!" he says with a wave as they head into the city.

There are a lot of people in the streets of the citizen's quarter, but they all seem less than worried. "Did you see?" one of them says excitedly as Yuri approaches. "That thing in the sky's gone!"

"Yeah, I noticed," Yuri says wryly, glancing upwards at the sky. The sun is setting, turning it an orange-pink color, and it's empty of both the dark tendrils of the Adephagos and the familiar shining bands of the barrier.

"Yuri?" Estelle asks, and Yuri turns to look at her.

"I'm going to go see how Flynn's doing," he announces, and she nods and turns back to the others.

Things aren't much different up in the royal quarter; more people own blastia, so more people are chattering nervously about the missing cores, but there's still a surprising lack of panic. The people in the capitol have been through a lot by now, Yuri supposes, and the knights coming and going from the castle certainly seem to know what they're doing.

"Yuri!" This time it's Flynn's voice, and Yuri turns in surprise to see him approaching quickly. "You did it!" Flynn claps him on the arms and beams at him, his silver armor shining bright in the fading sunlight.

After a moment of surprise, Yuri smiles. "Like you had any doubts."

"No, you're right. I was sure you could do it." Flynn says, proud and sincere, and Yuri isn't sure what to say.

"Looks like you've got things organized around here pretty quickly, too." Yuri says, shifting away to look at everyone bustling around.

"It's the least I could do. Yuri..." Flynn starts, but then someone catches his eye past Yuri's shoulder. "Ah - sorry, I don't really have time right now. I'll come find you later," Flynn says with a deliberate look. Then he hurries over to the frantic-looking lieutenant approaching him. Yuri stands and watches them walk away, talking quickly.

He checks around a bit more, but it looks like Flynn's got most of the organizational crises under control. Yuri sighs and he heads back down to the others.

By the time he gets back to the citizen's quarter, there are even more people gathered - most of the lower quarter and some nobles, too, by the looks of them. Some of the more enterprising members of Fortune's Market have set up makeshift food stands, and there are musicians standing by the bridge, tuning their instruments.

"Yuri!" Karol says from one side of him. "They're gonna have a party!"

"Yeah, it certainly looks like it," Yuri says, one hand on his hip. He can't help but smile.

The party starts up as quickly as the sun goes down, and Yuri mostly just watches in admiration. They're all still tired from their battles, but the relieved energy in the air is almost tangible. Eventually Estelle convinces them all to get ice cream, and they all chatter excitedly over it.

After a while, Raven somehow convinces Rita to dance with him, and Estelle stands to one side, laughing and cheering at their acrobatics. When the song ends with Raven panting dramatically, Rita runs over to show Estelle how to do a few of the moves. Raven makes a swift and miraculous recovery in order to offer a hand to Judith.

Yuri catches Judy saying "Oh, no, I just couldn't; if you died because your heart couldn't handle it, I'd feel _terrible_" as he walks by, and he smiles. Maybe he'll dance with her later. For now, though, he descends the stairs to the lower quarter.

The plaza's completely empty; everyone must be up having fun. Yuri wanders over to the fountain. After all that work, the aque blastia's core is gone again; the fountain's basin is half-full, the water still. They'll have to figure out some other way to get their water.

"Not tonight," Flynn's voice echoes from behind him. "You can't solve all the world's problems in one day, Yuri."

Yuri snorts. "You're one to talk. I hear you've been working yourself ragged."

"I'm taking a break now," Flynn retorts, and Yuri turns to see that, indeed, Flynn has changed out of his shining captain's plate and into a loose shirt and trousers. His hair is a bit mussed, and he looks exhausted but happy.

It takes Yuri a minute to find words again. "For what, the first time in months?"

"Hey, I took a break with you in Aurnion," Flynn says, crossing his arms.

"Doesn't count if I had to beat you into it."

Flynn rolls his eyes as he walks over, grabs Yuri's shirt and pulls him into a kiss. "Come on, let's go back to your room."

"Maybe you _have_ gotten the hang of this break thing." Yuri grins and walks with Flynn. They head around the back of the tavern and up to his room.

"How long as it been?" Flynn asks, looking around Yuri's sparse furnishings as he closes to door.

Yuri tilts his head. "You're the one who just mentioned Aurnion. Is your memory _that_ short?"

"I meant since we were here," Flynn sighs. "Not since before you left the Knights, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Flynn turns from his survey of the room to pin Yuri with a look. "And in Aurnion it was different. Something had changed already, I think. In a good way. Know what I mean?"

Yuri does. "Not a clue," he says anyway, brightly.

Flynn shoves him back against the door. "Why do you always have to be so _difficult_," he says, but he's grinning so hard it's impossible to take him seriously.

Yuri grins back. "I dunno, I think I'm pretty easy." He shrugs out of his shirt, and Flynn's arms slide immediately around him.

"Yeah?" He leans into the curve of Yuri's neck and bites hard, and Yuri's breath catches as whole body heats. "I guess that part is nice," he murmurs against his skin.

Yuri tugs and shoves and manages to pull Flynn's shirt off as well. Then he reaches for his belt. "Man, it's a good thing you lost the armor before coming down here. I don't think I have the energy for it right now."

"The savior of the world defeated by something as mundane as a suit of plate?"

"Hey, next time you can save the world, and tell me how many buckles you want to undo right afterward." He pulls Flynn with him as he sits down on the bed.

"Deal." Flynn says with a smirk.

The banter is familiar, but Flynn's right - it's different from how it was before everything. He can't bring himself to get actually annoyed at Flynn. "How long can you stay?" he asks casually. "I'm sure the Commandant has a lot of impressive people waiting for him."

Flynn looks at him for a long moment, then just shakes his head with a small smile. "You're the most impressive man I know, Yuri."

Yuri forces himself to relax. "Nah, that can't be right." He rubs the back of his head and adds, not really meeting Flynn's eyes, "You know yourself pretty well."

Flynn's smile widens slowly. "We'll call it a tie, then, if you must." He settles down beside Yuri, close, because the bed is really too small for them both. "And I'm staying as long as I can."


End file.
